Around The World In One Minute
by Viczura85
Summary: Just a little discussion among Naruto's friend.my first fiction. oneshot. a little Sasunaru in the end


Emmm…. Hello everyone… this is my first fiction… I hope you all will enjoy it…

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ITS CHARACTER. **

**AROUND THE WORLD**

* * *

><p>Naruto : Sasuke! Wait for me?<p>

Sasuke : What is it, dobe? *halt*

Naruto : I need to ask you something. Will you answer it?

Sasuke : What?

Naruto : How to travel around the world in one minute?

Sasuke : What! Are you crazy?

Naruto : No. This is a serious matter. But for your information, I know how to do it. *smirk*

Sasuke : And? *narrow his eyes*

Naruto : I think you can't do it, teme. Hehehe… *giggle*

Sasuke : Cehh…

Sakura : Sasuke-kun! Is this a destiny when we able to meet? *puppy eyes*

Sasuke : Nope. This is disaster meeting.

Naruto : You are so mean, teme. *roll his eyes*

Sakura : Oh Naruto. When did you arrive?

Naruto : You just notice me? *Sigh*

Sasuke : So dobe. How do you do it?

Sakura : Do what, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke : Hnn. *roll his eyes*

Sakura : Naruto?

Naruto : Well, I can travel around the world in one minute. *smile*

Sakura : Are you serious? That's impossible. *wide eyes*

Ino : What is impossible, pink head?

Sakura : Shut up, Ino pig. This matter doesn't involve you.

Ino : WHAT DID YOU SAY? *jump toward Sakura*

Sakura & Ino : * beat each other*

Shikamaru : Troublesome. *Sigh*

Chouji : Emm… mouch..mouch.. *eating chip*

Naruto : Hai Shikamaru… Chouji…

Chouji : What are you discussing about?

Naruto : Emmm… I just-

Lee : Hello my comrades… we meet again! Let's have a little run around the village for youth! *show his teeth*

Tenten : Knock it off, Lee. *sigh*

Lee : *frown*

Neji : Is there any special event today?

Ino : Nope just this pink hair said something weird.

Sakura : I didn't say that. Naruto did. *point at Naruto*

Naruto : *Sigh*

Neji : So Naruto, is there anything you want to tell us?

Naruto : The thing is-

Kiba : Hey guys. What are you all doing here?

Shikamaru : *sigh* More interrupt.

Sasuke : Cehh…

Neji : *shake his head*

Kiba : What! Did I do something wrong?

Naruto : I not sure but maybe you are.

Kiba : Why are you blaming me? I just arrive.

Shino : Normally, you always bring problem to other people.

Kiba : That's not true! That is Naruto's job!

Hinata : Kiba. Just shut up.

Kiba : H-Hinata… *almost cry*

Naruto : *grumble * Emm… I guess I better go. My ramen is waiting. *turn around*

Sasuke : Wait dobe. You don't tell me how you do it.

Neji : And you still don't tell what this is all about.

Naruto : *sigh* Another time. I'm hungry.

Kiba : No, you can't go. You made me take the blame by myself so you need to explain everything.

Ino : Yeah, you should tell us now.

Hinata : Naruto-kun, would you, please?

Tenten : How about we tie him up so he wouldn't run away? *smile*

Ino : That a good idea.

Kiba : 100 percent support from me.

Naruto : Wha-what! *try to protect himself*

Sakura : I will help you. *evil smirk*

Naruto : Sakura-chan… *whine*

Lee : *show his thumb up*

Neji : Emm… great deal.

Shino : *nod*

Shikamaru : Troublesome but I agree.

Chouji : I will follow you guys.

Sakura : How about you Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke : Hnn.

Naruto : Not you too, teme. Alright, alright I get it. Jeez… *turn around and walk a little further from other ninjas*

Kiba : Waiting… *cross his arms*

Naruto : If you want to know what I said earlier you can ask Sasuke or Sakura. *make a hand sign*

All : WHAT?

Naruto : *turn around and smile* If you want an answer, you can ask Shikamaru coz he is genius. Right?

All : Negatif. We can't accept that!

Kiba : Catch him! *point at Naruto*

All : *jump at Naruto*

Naruto : Wahh! Stop it, you guys!

Hinata : Wahh! Rat!

Tenten : Shoo… shoo…

Hinata : T-thank Tenten. *Smile*

Tenten : *smile*

**After 5 minute**

Sasuke : There you go. *tie up Naruto using rope (not sure from where)*

Naruto : Let me go! *struggle*

Ino : Nope.

All : *nod*

Neji : If you still refuse to tell us, you will end up here till morning.

Naruto : WHAT! Nor fair.

Sakura : Just tell us already. *stare*

Naruto : *grumble * Okay. I guess I need to go now. *smirk*

All : *look at each other*

Naruto : Ja ne. *puff* *disappear*

All : *wide eyes*

Shikamaru : Cehh… he tricks us. *shake his head*

Sakura : But how?

Sasuke : Dobe.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto : Delicious. Old man one more, please.

Teuchi : Coming!

**The End**

* * *

><p>Naruto : I never thought I had tricked them so easy. Do you guys want to know I deceive them? *wink*<p>

Zura : I want… I want… *rinse hand*

Naruto : Well, first, when I turn around and walk further, I made a hand sign for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

Zura : Then…then…

Naruto : Then I transform my real self into rat using Henge no Jutsu and you all know the rest. Hehehe…

Sasuke : So that how you manage to trick us. *smirk*

Naruto : Teme. Well you fall for it.

Sasuke : Hnn. *smirk* do you want your reward?

Naruto : Reward? Of course since I had managed deceive a great Uchiha Sasuke. *giggle*

Sasuke : *smirk* *grab Naruto waist*

Naruto : Te-teme, what are you doing? Let go!

Sasuke : This is your reward. *lift Naruto's chin*

Naruto : TEME. *growl*

Sasuke : *smirk* *capture Naruto's lip with his own*

Naruto : *wide eyes*

Zura : You really forget about me, don't you? *sigh*

Sasuke : *ignore*

Zura : Okay… that's it and one more thing. How to travel around the world in just one minute is using world globe and just spin it. Hehehe… Goodbye everyone. *wink and wave hand*


End file.
